Kizuna Kamen rider: Phantom Saga EPI:2 Four High
by derbaran.bentennyson
Summary: After seeing Sora jump a trapeze at Kaleido Stage, Asami reveals to the other Riders teens that she is terrified of Fall.


**Kizuna Kamen rider**

**Created by Gemsisoft/Cheetara kaito**

Kizuna Kamen rider Is Series Of Tokusatsu Funfic Story. Written by based on the elements of season is divided into story arcs titled **Sagas** (編 _Hen_**?**), much like a manga/anime series.

Phantom Saga

Phantom Saga Is Serial Saga First and It'll be based on _Kamen Rider Wizard_.

The series takes place in the fictional town of Kaleido Stage in Cape Mary, California. On an exploratory mission, two arkeologs discover an extraterrestrial container and breach the unit, inadvertently releasing the Phantom from 15,000 years of confinement. Upon her release, They and her army of evil magic set their sights on conquering the nearest planet: Earth. The wise sage Naruto, who was responsible for capturing Phantom, becomes aware of her release and orders his assistant tia to select Four "teenagers girl" to defend the Earth from phantom's attacks. The four teens chosen are Erza Soma, Korra Inamori, Asami Fueki, and Cheetara Nitoh. Naruto gives them the ability to transform into a fighting force known as the Kamen , consecutive failures lead Phantom to adopt a new method for conquering Earth and destroying the Kamen rider: by attacking them with one of their own. Using her magic, Drake Phantom kidnaps and brainwashes a local teen whose fighting skills prove to equal that of Erza's in a fighting contest held in Kaleido Stage. The new teen, Layla hamilton, passes Drake's tests, becoming the Kamen rider Sorcerer.

EPISODE 2 : (**Four High)**Active

Plot:After seeing Sora jump a trapeze at Kaleido Stage, Asami reveals to the other Riders teens that she is terrified of Fall. Cheetara then unveils his latest invention: wrist communicators with which the rangers can contact Naruto and also teleport to the Command Center. On the moon, Wiseman decides to trap the Riders in a time warp the same way she did Naruto. Gremlin send a rigged toy rocket to Earth that activates the time warp. Wiseman has Medusa create the Minotauros to control the time warp. Naruto sends the teens to defeat a small band of Ghouls. During the fight, Cheetara gets chased to the top of a Hill, and Asami must face her fears to go up and save him. With the Ghoul Patrol retreating, the Riders morph to confront Minotauros but are sucked into the time warp. Minotauros is destroyed.

**BEGIN STORY**

At kaleido Stage In the space of a Gym The Acrobatics are starting to be content in other activities, Erza dressed in sport and her friend Korra Is Uplifting Sora For preparing to Jump through Trapeze, and Asami is doing Gymnastics With the Peoples behind Yoga, Sora Is up the stairs.

"Okay, Sora, let's see you do it" erza Said. "It's time to rise to Jump" Korra Said in the presence of Sora above.

Sora began to jump in and get to the appointment Trapeze While do the Trick more Swinging the body.

"Come on, Sora, you can do it" Korra Hand hand-picked, "come on come on come on come on ... continue" Erza Cheer

On the other hand Asami looking at sora was doing a Trapeze, then fear of Anxiety in the presence of sora

"Sora..Be Careful "Asami Said facing upwards while Praying" If you Slip, you could really Hurt yourself ".

Korra and erza in utter bewilderment asami, korra Replied asami "Come on, asami, step back ... you could make him nervous.

Sora replied to the third Friend Answered it though still Continues the leap, but not to Advance his own only in the ear, With a smile on his mouth. "Nervous?Korra, I never get nervous. "

Sora almost fell Stunned to arrive in Trapeze, continue the leap, asami Looks Stylish hand fear Alert "You Gotta Stop"

Friends, I'll be there, at least none that fall to Earth, "said Asami walking backwards Step which very slowly, while Korra Waving "you have to try it".

Asami shook his head to the right the left Eye bulging over the head, the hand surrendered to the Middle "What Are You Kidding?"

He was praying, rushes Went for granted without leaving this place. "You will never see me Climb something high, see you."

Continued after asami On leave away the Said surrender, Erza faces korra. "It seems like there are more high fever". Yes "Erza Said

Sora stops at Trapeze finish, Erza was still slack-jawed, Cheetara Arrivals See korra Takes the bag and gear digengaman hands to give books "Hello, cheetara!" While walking, while Korra..., Cheetara Replied "What is it?" Cheetara applause korra

"Well, actually I have some exciting news for Redistributed, see, I have made an important breakthrough of the past" said Cheetara

Sora suddenly being Dropped a ladder, then slipped on the stairs and fell off the chart on the shoulders of head cheetara

"Cheetara! Above your head? "Sora Said While his arms Cheetara, Erza And Korra out eg display with laughter.

"Ehh ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... hhaa" Cheetara Afraid while walking towards the opposite end of the Slip before Asami Were Weightlifters, Cheetara littlest toe Touches and Mouth At ass Sora. Asami Mengeleng head left to the were Laughing especially Erza And korra

"That's Good ... ...That's great, you guys even tried performing Buffoonery "Erza replied to laughter.

Charlotte and julie came Running Rich boss, and start

"It's no good comic geeks clown" Charlotte issued a harsh word wave

Julie crazy and laughing listen charlotte's "hahahaha ... Tick the clown-nice! " Julie Replied:

Reaction of Asami, Sora and cheetara

"It's very funny" says Sora.

"Why did you not Jump again as ever you guys feel?"Asami Answering smile to Charlotte and Julie started Gengam Korra. hand.

"Oh, that's funny, it's better than a girl Monkey Friends here." Said Charlotte, julie laughed Maudlin

"At least I was able to rise above" said Sora ventured, julie demonstrating the finger before sora to notify "You say Charlotte can't do it?" Julie still and said the speech again "Yes, that's you mean right?"

Charlotte Marginalize Julie on his shoulder to his left "Step aside, Let Me show you how to do it. .."

Erza, korra, asami, Sora and Cheetara Laugh smile snarled, Charlotte Began Climbing the stairs to the top of the Trapeze, and Jump to the end until there to prepare

"Are you Sure you know how to do it?" The Word Erza

"What do you think I ...Stupid! "Said Charlotte

"You know What they say ... If hopping is appropriate, trapeze" said korra Havin

Julie Laughed with laughter And Pointed head, charlotte was angry at the thought and confident, and finally was ready for Charlotte was ready to jump trapeze

"Good" Sora Moans

Disampainya and Even cut off the Trapeze ropes "Ah ... ahh" Sixth Girl surprised not Except korra opens his mouth Charlotte fell on the net ... and Feel Tears shut down by hand

"Oh yeah, you're right actually showed at this time" korra Answer release the Grip Arm hand yourself.

"Charlotte Is ...I came "Julie Immediately Called On stage for a Task Fix

Sora naegino to answer before leaving this place to take a break

"It used to be my Friend" said Sora

Want To Where "Said Asami

Home Boarding first, tomorrow is the show, until the Activities Here Yes, Daah "Sora waved In off leave the room

Daah "Any Girl waving the province

in Phantom Palace., Wiseman Laughs. " ... ...Kamen rider feel they'll never caught up to me! " While walking back behind "I will trap them in a space of time, like I did on Naruto." Stop and wave to the left "and by the time I made it, the world will be mine ... ... ... ...Hahah Haaaa... "

Walking to ruangkan replacement, Cheetara started talking "See You Later ... ... ... ...I finally completed the Transmission small metal tools, which will allow the wave function on intervals of length. "

Completed towards the ruangkan Successor, Erza, korra, and asami Speechless, cheetara started Missing my passion for his friend's Sign and say "Yah?Aren't you all excited? "

"Yes, I'll be Excited if I know what you're saying" said Korra

cheetara opening Locker Vault. "And to create communication tools using microwave" said Asami And finally Cheetara already found and effectively the ...

"Affirmative" Shows his tools To his friend. "Look?We Now have a connection with Naruto and Tia in the Museum. Then share them one by one. "This remarkable Progress, "said Asami, Cheetara replied" Tool it Responded by pressing a button and with the stimulation of sound "."So you mean that we only need to touch it and talk like this? "Korra said while touching the hour then to teleport Along other Erza and asami, cheetara rather Gemes until... "which Until last.".To the portal to teleport

In the Meseum, Tia Began Coming from the ceiling in the corner of the room "oh ... you!There are coming " Occurs Perkempungan scattered ... and begin to Felt Was Squeezed

"Hey fella" Asami came with a friend Already got to the Montanist scroll. "It seems my communicators functioned" Cheetara while holding the watches.

"Oh!Welcome, Wizard, wiseman, what brought You to the headquarters. "Said Tia

"To watch tv" Korra Quips to friends saying his friend laughed.

Naruto went down the stairs, and answer the "I salute with your recent shares are discovery, cheetara." While sitting in the hot seat. "Not only create a great Communicator, but you also have to tap a teleportation unit headquarters, with the appropriate will allow you to move here in emergencies. but Tia will reprogram the Device, so that the Work becomes a two-way communication between the Central museum and elsewhere, wherever you are. "

Hours are held and handed to the tia to fix, "Hmm, this is easy, I just need reflection. oh oh.. odd tia ran in opposite directions ... until lariannya could not stop. "No ... No ... no"

Until a phantom, at the headquarters of Wiseman's mission to deliver the gremlin for preparation for the open spaces of time. "Gremlin, Ready time and space tool not to mess it up."

Gremlin looking at engine conditions "I have been setting it up, master"

"Now, look fine!"Said Wiseman "No problem, this tool will fly to the region on the go, it will open the hole time, Phantom will trap them in a hole and they will be lost forever."The Word Gremlin

Wiseman Soon to work space craft With Medusa minatour. "Medusa, tool room time is ready!It's time to use the large monster. " Wiseman See craft in a special table by medusa very neat though as his son "Babies ... ... ... ... ... ...Where the Phantom is terrible and fun would we use? "Wiseman minatour was holding and said, "as of ... as ... the keys" while Medusa nearly so created, that's Precisely any wrong wiseman choose ... "That's not my master.I'm making a new phantom named Minotauros, I'm sure he will be so perfect! "The Word Medusa Wiseman Was Trampled Under The Statue, "more appears to be great ..."

Medusa had Made satisfactory results with Astonished wiseman. "He was so terrible and this mighty one who I want."

"Thank you Lord" Medusa Looks Ecstatic and Then place the Urn to the real monsters are transformed "I had created phantom with full force!"

After that a new CAP in reciting the mantra of passing ball with hands play without untouched. "Kamen rider will not be Helpless against it."

Wiseman Hurry up and Quit rent urns. How come a long time ago?He could ... ... ...

Duuuuuart ... the Pack ... Pack ... Pack.

"Hahaha, I'm Minotauros, ready Serviced" Phantom it respectfully at the foot of the wiseman

"Lift up" said wiseman

medusa is thinking "maybe I should organize a more solemn mantra"

Wiseman started to Appear Resolute before everything "All right, Brain Salad, it's time to launch the tool room time. and I do not want any mistakes, I want a kamen rider destroyed."

Gremlin with Ready for pressing the launch "You want me to start?" Wiseman Shouted "Yes"

Preparation begins 5 seconds again ... "Ready 3 ... 2 ... 1 Departs" Gremlin started at launch

DUUUUUUUAAAAARRRR

The rocket Was intended in dimensions, the Gremlin other side see the location through the binoculars of Wiseman's ...To see the sign of his mark.

"uuuuuh ... ... ... ...Where is that thing?I can't wait to trap them in a space of 's her "

In Cape mary, rockets found along Highway. ... people see fear even television until fall, both plumbers, pedestrians on the sidewalk. even until the kemacaetan length, as a result In up there Then opened the gates of space time. We Go again, in the Museum of sound siren very hard and thick red signifies , erza, Korra Cheetara got the message and Mission "Audio Sound extreme " Asami Distracted ears and restless "Tone what is it?"The Word Korra "What's that?"erza answered Also "What is this Noise?"Cheetara Tired At hearing

Tia was checking the location on the computer, Naruto Replied while looking at the monitor on the screen This Phantom Works, he sent me a tool to open a Space of time, and The Ghoul who gathered outside the out what they do, in the meantime I'm will analyze the space time.

"We Understand let handle" Erza Said That started doing mission "come friends we leave".

"Well ..."

"Tia Provide Her Portal" Said Naruto

"Well Naruto" Tia Began pressing the button teleport

Up there in the mountains, arriving in extremely humid areas are large, they are hiding and monitor, erza began to come Forward together to see Ghoul

"I do not understand, what are they doing here?"Said Asami

Erza began to Answer Behind "I don't know, but better we stay stay up here and keep an eye on them.

Finally too late The Ghoul is already found. Korra already Snarled and Cheetara Start Fear "I'm Not sure if this is the best option now" seems Strange Listening speech cheetara erza "what are you talking about the". "This is a perfect hideaway ".Cheetara nervous ssat Pulling clothes starts to say "friends, we had to change" but not so Because "do not!Naruto said we should try to seek his own, before we use the power of us "said erza.

Finally started to Sprinting around the corner angle there is a cactus tree, Erza and korra started getting tearfully patting 1 hand. "AhAHHHHHHH" Korra Begins punch Herd ghoul in the stomach "Iaaaaa ..."aaaahhh "Erza Also issued a tornado Kick and told him To" Asami, Cheetara. Fishing some of them to stay away and spread "them straight away, The ghoul is also Pursuing two of his there to pick up the dead, and Immediately Run for the Isles Cheetara, and told him "you're going that way." Asami stealthy chunks of rock, Ghoul was away unseen. Cheetara still Climb starts surprised both hands himself while Issuing his tears "Cheetara..Cheetara, come back, can you fall! "Cheetara Still don't care while walking Down any ghoul susul Pursuit. "Cheetara!You're too high, "said Sami Stammering tears wept.

Further Pursuit of the Ghoul Until end of ...Cheetara Accelerate run . Asami starts to catch up and climbed the Hill. erza and Korra Felt was exhausted fighting Ghoul. Asami is already Up on the Hill heading up the chart, Cheetara Plateaus Is the end of the chasm, and alas has stopped because there is not a way arrived and asami keeps up save fear, Cheetara Was megeluarkan ring then drop to no avail ... ... ... ...Ghoul was invaded and please new Ghoul asami was thrown, Both girls breathed Tired greeting "thank you, Asami" Cheetara and asami segara help both his friend Erza and Korra, has approached the fourth began to attack and drop ... ... ... ...Even the Ghoul exposed to Spiked Cactus

Wiseman appears to be Irritated when run the ghoul, the Phantom's turn to hand down the Minotauros. "Uaaaahhh ... ... ... ...Let the ability of show you Go Minotauros. " Minotauros issued a magical in the body Disappears, and To aim at the Arena Entertainment

Four girls drowned Lying at the sight of the sky "Thank you Friends" said Erza "Yes" Cheetara breathe

In a corner of the sky sound, they immediately stood up at the sky and saw a figure naruto called out. "Congratulations, Kamen guys have done a remarkable resistance against Ghoul and special Congratulations to you asami, you have overcome your Fear in the face of an ready at a position you guys. Tracker system we find a new has been sent A creature named Minotauros. he could issue a mystical Energy from his eyes and Jump long distances, and even could make himself may also be able to control the space time well, so make haste to kamen Of Change "

They began to put a ring on the finger of his left hand, then she reverses the direction of the Palm of the hand on his Belt from the right to the left, towards the Belt of his flame, "SHABA DOU BI DOU HENSHIN, SHABA TOUCH BI TOUCH HENSHIN [...] (and so on) ".Meanwhile Cheetara Nor and Simultaneously At pairs of ring finger of the left hand. Four girls were shouting, "Henshin!". Erza touches the Palm of the hand on his belt with his left hand a red ringed it, then his Belt once again issued a resounding, "FLAME, PLEASE. HII, HII, HII HII HII! " While Asami and Korra is also an orange ring Mengluarkan and touch then belt reads "CHANGE, NOW!"While Not Touching But Also Cheetara Also Rub alongside Lion Ring Waist Right Then Rotates light Belt Starting removing the flame Roaring Lion "" SET, OPEN! L-I-O-N, Lion! "Eventually transformed into a figure Kamen Rider to another. in battle arrived at the playground, and move according to Each Style he said "Of Daa Showtime"

Minotauros Began Attacks in front of kamen rider "Let me Help you guys" start Jumping In behind as Inevitable The fourth Rider started forward and Said "He's spinning" in the view of the sky Magic eye's issue Minotauros, "Go you guys All Y'all", where the Rider Spins in a State with space time Transmit, even any rider falling. "It's A Strange Fella" Said Erza Was Founded His Friend Asami By Answering "Strange" Korra looking at "comrades, what is this place?"The Minotauros came Drifting "look out!"Erza and Cheetara Began Advancing in Korra susul and asami thinning on the shoulder started hitting Minotauros, Korra and Erza Menedang are on legs and flung myself, Asami mounting ring Finger of the right hand; then she reverses the direction of the Palm of the hand on his Belt from the right direction to be towards the left, his Belt Touched reads "BIND, PLEASE" From the soil out 4 a long and thick Chains, the rope Tying fourth Minotauros. Large Claw Attack Began Korra in hand Directly in the face of loud 's in agony Out small little electricity, the "Final" then Erza issued ring on his right hand, special CHOINE. ".SAIKO ".In Direct Fire issue Jump Start aerobics and Directly stuck to the head and Kick and destroyed.

"Noooooooooo ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...DUUUUAAAAAAAR " The fourth Rider to breathe a sigh of relief there are big shocks occur., spacetime collapses and out soon.

Dimarkas Wiseman removed the Binoculars and start angry ... "EEEGGGHaaaH" [...].(throws the Binoculars to a gremlin to wiseman feel dizzy in the head). ".This makes me a headache ... ...Anyone bring me aspirin " In The Cafeteria Kaleido Stage Sarah Is Brought orders to Customers while talking "Yes, let me tell you, I saw you on television. the four Superheroes save the grounds from the they call rider " Four girls Sit along the table While Drinking, and laughing Hhahahahaha Ehhhha.(Laughs A Bit). Cheetara Replied "By the way" friends, they direct Died his table "Communicators of our fully functional again thanks to naruto and tia."Get off at the stairs Korra Said "cool, so we can move on to the headquarters and communicating with these tools."Cheetara smile "right"

The arrival of Sora in the presence of friends "Hello, My Friend (Waving)" "Sora" Said Erza "How todo" said Korra, Sora replied "gone wrong".Asami Talk To sora " "Sora, Could Try Trapeze?". "Certainly already in the fix "says Sora. Erza, korra, and Cheetara Smile Widens in the mouth, and also being in opposition Hands korra Ecstatic" good riddance ".Erza Directly holding the shoulder of the asami while walking with her friend "Asami, I really wanted to say, because you are already Helping cheetara today.". "Yes, It Was Great "

Get a replacement space Asami is Change clothes, alau Replace again T Shirt, while Others Waited, finished just out. "Let's get started" Asami confident "She" Sora Began To Firmly

Asami Starts Climb in ladder, Trapeze bars started an alu, Sora Gives Words the spirit of "Fighting One" Korra started to cry on the shoulder of the Erza First release the burden and jump like the wind to the diapers got there, A batang Caught Again a second straight Jump again Keakhir on the does reach Asami Has arrived with a sigh of relief. Sora also Patting hands follow friends on the side

"You Were Great Asami" Erza Cried

That is the story in episode two, look forward to the next Episode in the Story Titled "Teamwork Is Fun"

Link my Wiki Funfic Kizuna Kamen rider

wiki/Kizuna_Kamen_rider

For Disclaimer, Cast, or other Available wiki.

There Are Still Many Other Episodes. Still Followed After Made the new page Funfic and wiki


End file.
